


Waiting

by Serenity1



Series: Finn and Poe [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Mission Fic, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Finn couldn't wait for Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finn and Poe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Wars.
> 
> I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.
> 
> \--------

Finn hated this when Poe was out for a mission. It's been two weeks and he was scheduled to come back later in the evening.

He was horny right now. He had been horny the whole day for him but he was needed in the command central.

BB-8 was with Poe in this mission and Finn was lucky that the droid wasn't there. If he had been there, BB-8 would have indeed shrieked on what Finn was doing right now.

Finn was laying down on their shared bed with his ass in the air as he uses a dildo. He was fucking himself with it and he mentally thanked Poe for introducing himself with it.

Poe had gotten the dildo on a last mission and the both of them have been using it since then. Finn moaned as he touched his G-Spot.

Finn closes his eyes as he thought about Poe. He increases his speed of the movement of the dildo as his moans became louder and uncontrollable.

He didn't heard the door opening and closing of the room as well as beeps coming from a certain droid. Finn was well too much into it as the person who came into the room began taking his clothes off.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Finn began muttering. He was close on coming undone as he felt a hand caressing his buttcheeks. He froze as soon as he felt the touch.

"Relax, it's just me, continue what you're doing," the voice said huskily.

Finn sighed in relieved as he recognized that it was Poe as he continues what he was doing. He continues with the speed that he was doing right before Poe interrupted him.

Poe licks his lips at the sight as he slaps one of the cheeks. That did it for Finn as he stayed still and yells out as he came with his head thrown back in pleasure.

Finn panted as he took out the dildo that he was using as he slumped down on the bed. The dildo dropped from his hand and onto the floor.

"Babe, did you forgot about me?" Poe asked.

Finn turns his head to look at him as he sees Poe standing beside the bed as he was stroking his cock. He wants to ask some things but now wasn't the time to do so.

"How do you want me?" He asked.

"Just stay like that, I want to fuck you in the ass," Poe said smirking as Finn groans.

"I won't be able to sit tomorrow," Finn complains as he rearranges himself on the bed.

"Well that's the point," Poe replies smugly as he got behind Finn on the bed.

Poe's cock was already leaking with cum as he uses it for like lube to slick up his cock. It should be easy to enter Finn, he thought.

He lines his cock in front of Finn's entrance to enter him inside. The both of them moaned as Poe slowly went inside deeper as his cock was now fully in.

"Fuck, baby," Poe mutters huskily.

Finn braces himself as he felt Poe putting his hands on his hips to steady him. He begun to move as Finn started to moan uncontrollably.

The bed started to creak with each thrusting that Poe did. Finn was stroking himself to completion in time with Poe's thrusting.

Poe increases his speed and it didn't took long for Finn to come with a shout followed by Poe. Poe grunted and stayed stilled as he spilled his cum inside of him.

Poe slowly takes out his cock as he heard a whimper of disappointment from Finn. He licks his lips at the sight of his cum dribbling down the crack of Finn's ass.

"Fuck, just look at that cum," Poe mutters.

Finn turns to look at Poe with a tired look on his face. "Before I pass out, I can give you a blowjob," he suggested.

"If you're not too tired baby," Poe said.

Finn didn't answered him as he rearranges himself so that he was in front of Poe's cock. Poe's cock was hung and it was still a bit covered in cum as Finn licked his lips before he took the cock and suckled it in his mouth.

Poe gasped in pleasure. Fuck, he has definitely missed this during his two week mission.

\---------

When the two were laying in bed kissing one another as if there was no tomorrow, it was Finn who broke it off as he remembers something. "Hey, I just remembered! How come you're back early?" He asked.

Poe smirked, "does it matter? If I didn't came back, I wouldn't have seen you doing that," he said.

"Was it a success?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, some of their people wants to join the resistance. They're actually with General Organa talking right now," Poe explained.

"Where's BB-8?" Finn asked as he looks around for the droid.

"As soon as we entered and saw you doing that, BB-8 shut off immediately and went to his power charge station," Poe said.

"Which reminds me, we both need a shower before we fall asleep," Finn said.

Poe raises an eyebrow at him, "you weren't complaining earlier," he said.

"No! I mean, we're both sticky and you just came back from your mission," Finn said.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll go first while you rest," Poe replies as he sat up.

"Why don't we both take one together?" Finn suggested.

"If we do, it might be more than just a shower," Poe pointed out with a grin on his face.

"You're such a slut, Poe," Finn replies shaking his head as he sat up to follow Poe.

"Me?! Who was the one that I saw on the bed using a dildo?" Poe asked.

"Point taken," Finn said as he walks past by Poe who slapped him in the ass. "Hey!"

"What? I'm just admiring the view," Poe replies cheekily.

"Good thing I love you."

"Good thing I don't."

Finn shook his head in amusement as Poe follows him from behind. He was glad to be back after a long two weeks mission.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? Be on the lookout for my next story!


End file.
